I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gripper for installing and removing lamp bulbs from their sockets and particularly for installing and removing parabolic reflector lamp bulbs from a long cylindrical shaped lamp fixture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of devices adapted to install and remove lamp bulbs or similar objects. In Puckett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,484; Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,060; Conrad, U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,617; and Bates, U.S. Pat. No. 840,102 a number of gripping and handling devices are taught. In Puckett an electronic tube handler using a trigger assembly acting through cords pulls a pair of arms together. Adjustment means is also provided. In Fuller four equally spaced spring jaws are snapped over a light bulb to provide the clamping means to remove a lamp bulb. An extension permits using this means at a distance for overhead lamps. In Conrad a gripping means held on an extension fits about the circumference of a lamp bulb. The gripping means has a gap which is closed to secure the lamp. In Bates a pair of rotating jaws are held outward by springs and are forced together about a lamp bulb by the bulb bearing against the lower portion of the jaws.
None of these devices utilize the absolute minimum number of parts as the instant device while providing any desired gripping action with a locking provision.